reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonny Black
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Sonny Black page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Re: Mauser pistol trivia The Trivia Policy for the wiki discusses what sorts of trivia are acceptable. Under the "not allowed" section the example that is given is very similar to the one you had added (the use of a particular weapon in a movie). The reasoning behind the policy is that the wiki is about the game, not about The West or Westerns. If the definition of trivia were too open, there would be a virtually limitless number of items that could (and would) be added and that would clutter up the articles. As an example, consider how many characters in Western movies wear an outfit similar to one in the game, use similar quotes, encounter similar situations, etc. In a similar vein, I recently saw the show "Top Shot" for the first time. The first episode featured the Springfield Rifle and a later episode will feature Throwing Knives. I found that very interesting and figured others here might be interested in seeing the real world use of some of the in-game weapons. Since it wasn't appropriate as trivia, however, I wrote about it in a blog post. A movie reference would be appropriate in a couple of cases. Some of the multiplayer titles that you can earn are direct references to movie titles, for example. Or if Rockstar stated that a particular movie inspired one of the missions, that would make it an "official" bit of trivia since it came from them instead of being speculation or coincidence. Hopefully that explains why I undid your edit. I understand that there are a lot of similar existing trivia items in different articles, but these are more of an oversight and get cleaned up when they are discovered. 2ks4 20:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 06:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC)